


healing factors and scars

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [6]
Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Benni never talked about the scar on his neck, or the one across his nose, or about the one on the side of his head.





	1. healing factors and scars

**Author's Note:**

> this is about Benni and his healing factor. i've been thinking about this a lot, since i wasn't quite sure how it worked, but i draw him a lot and he's pretty much always been drawn with scars (once i really got an idea of him) that would have been a result of being spider-man, so really this is just an exploration of my lil Benni Bee. i posted this on my tumblr but hey, might as well put it on here. this is just an in-between fic since im working on a massive getting together fic for wade and peter in this au and i just missed writing about my baby.

Benni’s healing factor had always worked different to both of his dads’ respective ones. The first few months of being spider-man took it’s toll on him, and Peter was surprised to see the long scar that was hidden behind his sons torn up suit. When he asked about it, it seemed that Benni hadn’t even noticed it happen, even though it looked angry and fresh. Peter just assumed Bennis healing had developed different to his, and he solidly believed it couldn’t be as extreme as Wades, but the scientist in him led him to suggest testing it to Benni, and since his son seemed to inherit his curious nature he supported it whole heartedly. They never really got around to it, but it stuck in the back of Peters mind for a long time.  
  
Wade was fascinated with the marks all over his son, he had always hated his own scarring but he wanted to make sure Benni never felt that way. He asked how he got some of them, and Benni would laugh and tell him about how he got the one splitting his eyebrow from his first fight with Paste Pot Pete, where a bit of metal ricocheted up to his face and wrecked his first mask, and how he got the ones on his left arm from a huge mutated rat (Benni kelt calling him master splinter, and distracted himself too much to pay attention to the actual fight). Wade tells him about all the strange battles he’d gotten into over the years, and Benni listens with a childlike interest that Wade still remembers from raising him, and it makes him feel warm and at home for the first time in years.  
  
Peter vividly remembers Benni falling out of a tree in his Aunt Mays backyard, little Mayday wasn’t even one yet and it was his aunts first time meeting her. Peter always loved bringing his kids to visit his aunt, and Benni loved listening to stories about Uncle Ben, and Peter would always blush when the stories involved him, but Benni always loved The Big Tree the most. For a 6 year old, it seemed like the biggest tree in the world, and he loved climbing it and exploring, and he’d hang upside down and scream that he was spider-man, and it made Wade laugh every time, and he’d smile at Peter like he hung the sun. They heard the branch Benni was on snap underneath him and Benni couldn’t get a grip on another on the way down, and thats when he started screaming, and there was two huge snapping sounds when he hit the ground. Benni dreamt of a nice lady with a soft voice telling him that he was a gift to her love, and woke up in his dads arms with his broken bones all fixed and a panicking Aunt May. Peter was relieved to see his child was okay, and that he had a better healing factor than himself, and Benni promised to be more careful next time, but he never ended up climbing that tree again. Later in Bennis life, he’d wonder why Lady Death seemed so familiar to him.  
  
Benni never talked about the scar on his neck, or the one across his nose, or about the one on the side of his head. He was more than willing to show his dads every other scar on his body, how proud he was of the two wide crescents on his chest, and he told Wade every other story about weird fights and he never cared about how those stories made him look, Benni always loved hearing his dad laugh. It wasn’t until years after he got them that Benni told Wade where the scars came from. That he had to fight Mysterio once, that he lost control after an exhausting fight and punched too hard, how the glass dome shattered and sliced him on the neck. Benni had to look in the mirror every day and be reminded of how he killed someone because he didn’t pull his punch enough. How the one across his nose was from a building exploding, glass flew past him and he was covered in smoke and he could still hear screaming inside and his vision blurred and he couldn’t breathe because he wasn’t fast enough. He saw reports the next day that 6 people died in that building, and the only damage Benni took was a scar across his face and he knew he was never going to be half the spider-man his dad was. The scar on the side of his head is different to all the others, more curved and almost deliberate. Benni still won’t tell Wade what caused it, who did that to him, and Wade is too scared to ask.


	2. benni art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heres the bit of benni art that inspired this (that i drew). i know a few people have read all of these so i thought you might want to see what he looks like idk
> 
> i draw benni a lot okay he's all i think about

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: trans-deadpool


End file.
